ABC
by velvetcat09
Summary: Kumpulan fanfic mini dari A sampai Z. Slash, SkiVate dan RiKo. First PoM fic.


**ABC**

**A/N: Shounen-ai, K+, mini fanfic**

**The Penguins of Madagascar © Tom Mcgrath/Eric Darnell – Nickelodeon/DreamWork**

~~xxXxx~~

Ajaib

Bagi Private, bisa berada di tim adalah sebuah keajaiban. Bisa bertemu dengan binatang-binatang menakjubkan lainnya, semuanya. Dan setiap waktu yang ia habiskan dengan Skipper adalah sebuah keajaiban tersendiri dalam hidupnya.

Bicara

Rico jarang bicara, lupakan, ia sudah dianggap _tidak bisa_ bicara. Tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah, toh ia tidak membutuhkan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada si jenius.

Cuek

Pertengkaran itu wajar dalam sebuah hubungan. Dan sikap siapa pun biasa pasti akan berubah. Tak terkecuali Private, ia tidak segan _mengacangi_ Skipper seharian. Untungnya, hal itu hanya akan bertahan selama beberapa jam. Skipper akan mengajaknya ke menara jam kebun binatang, dan mereka akan menghabiskan dua jam kedepan duduk sambil menatap langit.

Durasi

Skipper mengutarakan perasaannya pada Private hanya dalam dua menit, lalu Private membalasnya hanya dalam lima puluh enam detik. Rico mengutarakan isi hatinya dalam lima menit, sementara Kowalski membalasnya dalam lima jam dengan mengurung diri di lab.

Efek

Ketika Kowalski tidak sengaja menumpahkan cairan aneh ke minuman Skipper, cairan aneh itu ternyata adalah ramuan _cinta_, Skipper yang di bawah pengaruh ramuan mengajak Private keluar malam-malam, meninggalkan Rico dengan dirinya, mereka menghabiskan malam berdua di HQ, ia menamakan hal ini reaksi berantai.

Fantasi

Skipper sering membayangkan dirinya dan kawan-kawannya menjadi manusia. Menjadi seorang agen rahasia hebat dengan seorang wanita cantik yang selalu mendampinginnya. Biasanya setelah itu Skipper akan berfantasi ria membayangkan Private menjadi perempuan.

Gaduh

Julien selalu berhasil mengganggu acara Skipper dan Private, serta Rico dengan Kowalski. Terkadang sering terbesit ide di benak keempat pinguin ini untuk menjodohkan Julien dengan Marlene. Hanya Rico yang nekat menjodohkan Julien dengan Mort atau pun Maurice.

Hujan

Penguin jelas membutuhkan air, hujan jugalah air. Sampai sekarang Private tidak mengerti apa yang menyenangkan dari hujan. Ia menganggapnya hanya segumpalan petir yang selalu berhasil membuatnya bersembunyi di balik Skipper.

Impian

Kata cita-cita atau harapan bagi Rico sepertinya sudah tidak ada. Hidupnya sudah sempurna bagi dirinya, ia punya segala hal yang ia perlu dalam perutnya. Ia sudah mempunyai teman-teman yang selalu ada untuknya, terlebih, ia sudah memiliki Kowalski.

Jujur

Bersikap jujur dengan perasaan sendiri itu susah. Itulah yang dipikirkan keempat pinguin ini sebelum mengutarakannya kepada belahan hatinya yang lain masing-masing.

Kartun

Tayangan-tayangan favoritnya memang berhasil mengalihkan pikirannya dari masalah-masalah. Tapi bahkan kartun kesayangannya tidak bisa mengalihkan semua hal yang ia pikirkan tentang Skipper.

Liburan

Pinguin tidak seharusnya berada di pantai. Mungkin itulah yang dipikirkan orang-orang ketika melihat sekelompok pinguin berkacamata hitam, duduk berjemur di antara orang-orang yang sedang bermain voli.

Manis

Hal pertama yang Skipper rasakan dari mulut Private adalah manisnya _Winky Butterscotch_ yang dimakannya tadi.

Naluri

Insting Kowalski tidak pernah gagal dalam menemukan Rico. Rico seakan meninggalkan jejak teramat jelas hanya agar Kowalski dapat menemukannya.

Obrolan

Berbagi cerita santai menjadi agenda rutin Private dan Skipper. Setiap hari Sabtu jam dua puluh ratus (2000), pasangan pinguin ini akan duduk di menara jam kebun binatang, tertawa bersama sembari menikmati indahnya malam milik New York.

Pintar

Rico sendiri tahu bahwa yang lainnya selalu menanggap dirinya binatang gila. Tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa Kowalski selalu menganggapnya sebagai pinguin terpintar yang berhasil mematahkan aturan-aturan dengan cara gila.

Q

Rico baru mengerti bahwa huruf Q yang Kowalski tulis di samping angka lima itu adalah variabel setelah Kowalski menjelaskan padanya kurang lebih selama satu jam. Kowalski yang mengajarkan sendiri tidak sadar bahwa diam-diam, pasangan pinguin lainnya ikut belajar gratis dari balik pintu labnya.

Rusak

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ketika boneka _Unicorn_ Private sobek di bagian kakinya, Skipper lah yang malam-malam mengambilnya dan membetulkannya.

Situasi

Betapa ingin rasanya Skipper mencekik si tupai merah itu ketika ia menendang wajah Private yang datang untuk menyelamatkan keadaan ketiga pinguin lainnya.

Tugas

Kowalski bisa membayangkan kalau mereka berempat menjadi manusia, menjadi remaja yang bersekolah dan memiliki pekerjaan-pekerjaan sekolah segudang. Rico dapat dipastikan akan sering terlihat berdiri di samping Kowalski, memberi tatapan memelas sembari memegang buku PR-nya.

Ujian

Skipper butuh setidaknya tiga kali berpikir ketika ingin mengetes kemampuan menyetir Private. Perasaan tidak rela jika Private kecelakaan selalu berdebat dengan keinginan agar Private memiliki kemampuan mengemudi yang luar biasa.

Variasi

Kowalski sangat suka dengan _sushi _buatan Rico. Terlebih ketika Rico dengan seringai andalannya menggabungkan berbagai macam ikan dan membuat sebuah _sushi _bercitarasa luar biasa.

Wujud

Rico sering merutuki penampilan serta keahliannya dalam berbicara. Ia merasa dirinya tidak pantas bersanding di sebelah Kowalski yang memiliki kepintaran di atas rata-rata. Sayatan yang melintang di wajahnya selalu bisa membuatnya ingin menampar diri sendiri.

X

_Officer X_, adalah satu dari sekian banyak makhluk hidup yang ada dalam daftar 'mereka-yang-harus-dijauhi' dari Skipper. Sang pemimpin pinguin ini kesal bukan main terhadap _Officer X _yang kerjanya mengganggu acara berduannya dengan Private.

Yang

Private selalu menggambarkan dirinya dan Kowalski adalah sisi putih sedangkan Skipper dan Rico adalah sisi hitam. Mereka saling mengisi satu sama lain seperti halnya simbol _Yin _dan _Yang. _

Zebra

Ia yang dipanggil _monochromatic_ oleh Skipper adalah satu-satunya binatang di kebun binatang Central Park yang melihat aksi mesra Skipper dengan Private, juga Rico dengan Kowalski. Marty hanya bisa menggeleng kepala melihat kedekatan para pinguin psikopat itu.

_Now you know your ABC, next time want you sing with me?_

~~xxXxx~~

Author's note: Fanfic PoM pertama, _sorry if it looks crappy_. Berhubung saya lagi kekurangan inspirasi; cuma ada inspirasi yang setengah-setengah, jadi saya iseng bikin mini fanfic kayak gini. Biar sedikit spesifik setiap fanfic-fanfic mininya, dibuat berurutan dari A sampai Z. Saya terlalu jatuh cinta dengan pairing SkiVate sama RiKo. Lirik lagu ABC yang tadi itu saya nggak tau bener apa salah. Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan penuturan kata, typo, dll.

Thank you for reading


End file.
